Golden City
Golden City is the oldest known incarnation of what is today known as The United Empire. The city was a walled “haven” town that boomed in the early days of civilization and stood on the grounds of what would later become the Capitol of the Union. History The records concerning Golden City are quite limited. The only known records containing information on the founding of the city include a large traveling army that was once part of a nation that had fallen into chaos. They had deserted their posts and decided that they would make their new home as comfortable and easy to live in as possible. As such, they chose a spot at the top of a hill but also near a valley covered in trees, giving them the perfect sanctuary. They holed up in one plot at the center of this area and built a great wall. Eventually, this wall would be famous for greeting each and every Golden City resident before they went to work with the large print on the inside reading “Good Morning Golden City”. Large buildings, a residential area and an airport soon followed. As modern technology got better and better in the following months, the town became more and more noticed by outsiders. Luckily invasion never came to Golden City. The end of an era For a while there was a stint of peace in Golden City. All of its residents were isolated, with a great deal more trying to get in every day. Eventually, when “The Creator” came along, there was no need to utilize Golden City’s walls as the most of the world was tamed by his army, setting the stage for the Great War. This army was headquartered just outside of Golden City but on that same hill. Eventually the actual plot of land that was within the former walls of Golden City grew less and less maintained until most of it was torn down. Apartments, offices and military lookout posts from the original city still stand and go for millions of dollars today. Unfortunately the majority of the skyscrapers, the airport, the drive-in theater and the great wall, are all gone. The area was later used as a military training area that could support large battlefield simulations. Culture The Culture of Golden City was very similar to that of 1950s America. The majority of the early citizens of the country being war veterans and beyond that also outcasts. They wanted to normalize comfort and a stable life within closed walls. The city was given the most optimistic name they could think of and a huge sun was painted on the wall. There were shiny diners, huge skyscrapers and quant residential neighborhoods where a tired survivor could come to raise a family, if they were deemed safe to live there that is. One could never let the optimistic demeanor of the city fool them. After all, it was a city built by warriors. As such the city was extremely well monitored and defended, as hundreds of outside invaders, huge monsters and animals stalked the city, waiting for the perfect time to attack. Fortunately it never came but nevertheless the culture within the city was a cross between a militaristic regime and a beautiful 1950s dream. The citizens practiced many of the major holidays of their former regions but primarily followed those of the nation that the city’s founders originated from. Any further details on the culture of the city are vague. Trivia *Golden City is very similar to “Dreamland”, another city built before the Union by tired outcasts and warriors. They follow the same optimistic dreams and are both built on nostalgic hopes. The primary differences is that Golden City is far smaller, but became the later United Empire. Weirdly enough, it is Dreamland that survives today with almost all of its cultures and traditions intact while Golden City as it was has largely disappeared. Category:Golden City Category:The United Empire Category:Cities Category:Locations